Caskett Love
by shipper08
Summary: Castle and Beckett finally talk about what has been going on between them. Okay it's a really sucky summary, but its a good story, kinda fluffy.


**I needed a castle fix this week so I decided to write this story that I thought up on the bus ride to school one day. Hope you all like it.**

**Please review, I love any opinions or ideas, or just if you liked it.**

**P.S I do not own castle or any of the characters, but it's okay because I think the writers are doing a good job.**

It was nine o'clock in the morning and Castle was trying to decide what to do today.

'I could always go to the prescient' he thought to himself. 'But what does that matter anymore'.

His phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. He looked at the caller id and it was Beckett.

"Hey Beckett, I'm really busy today so I don't think I'll be able to come in today…" He started.

"Castle, it's Lanie" Lanie told him.

"Lanie? Oh god, what happened to Beckett, is she all right." He said as he started to panic.

'Oh no, her mother's killer finally got her too' he started to think.

"Castle calm down, Beckett is fine…ish"

'Ish?' "Lanie what's going on? What's wrong with Beckett?" Castle asked curiously.

"Castle she needs to talk to you. She needs to see you." Lanie said, as if it made perfect sense.

"She doesn't need to see me. She doesn't even care about me." Castle said, felling hurt once again.

"Yes she does. I don't know what's going on between you two but you need to come over to her apartment right now" Lanie said in a stern tone.

"Lanie I really don't think it's a good idea"

"Look writer boy, she cares for you, she cares for you a lot. She told me that herself. So you had better get over here before I drag you here." Lanie said as she hung up.

Castle had to sit down as he hung up his phone. Becket did care for him? This was all very confusing.

'Fine I'll go over there. I need to get the truth' he thought to himself.

Just as castle was about to leave his apartment he remembered something. A small box in the trick bottom of his desk drawer.

Slowly he walked over to his desk, he wasn't sure if he should bring it with him. So much had happened lately.

He opened the drawer and opened the bottom. He carefully picked up the small bow. That was when he noticed the small piece of paper under it.

_Go for it, and good luck!_

_Love Martha and Alexis_

That was the final boost he needed, he knew he wanted it bad enough to get over being hurt. He grabbed the box and headed to Beckett's apartment.

* * *

Cautiously he knocked on Beckett's door. It was opened almost immediately by Lanie. She gestured for him to come in. he walked into the kitchen area to see Beckett sitting at the counter with a glass of red wine.

"Lanie what is he doing here?" Beckett asked with a mixture of anger and fear.

"You two need to talk, and don't try to argue with me, we've all had enough of the way the two of you are lately." Lanie said in a stern tone.

Castle stood there feeling very confused.

"And what do you suggest we talk about." Beckett said in an angrier tone.

"Well why don't we start with why you didn't go to work today." Lanie said, getting a glare from Beckett.

That's why castle noticed she wasn't in her work cloth. She was in her comfy home clothes drinking wine at nine thirty in the morning.

"Beckett what's going on? Why aren't you at work?" Castle asked, looking so intensely at her that she had to answer.

"I couldn't stand another day of work without you there." Beckett said quietly in defeat.

Lanie quietly left the apartment, knowing she had done enough.

* * *

"I don't understand, I've been helping with the case all week?" Castle said, even more confused.

"No you haven't. The man you've suddenly become has been there, not the Castle I know. You're not as witty, you don't have as many wild theories, you don't look at me like, like" 'like I mean the whole world to you' She thought to herself "Like you used to. And I just couldn't handle another day of that." Beckett said in a hurt tone.

"Ya well maybe there's a good reason for that," Castle whispered under his breath.

"Well what is it! What's happened, what did I do?" Beckett yelled in an exasperated tone.

"You know what it is" Castle said, feeling angry and hurt again.

"No Castle I don't, because if I did I would have tried to fix it."

"You can stop with the whole act, I heard you, I know you know"

"Castle what are you talking about?" Beckett once again yelled.

"I heard you alright. I heard you talking to the bomb suspect!" Castle said angrily.

Beckett paused and thought. She started running through every suspect she had interviewed. Then she remembered one, the one where she had said she remembered. 'No, castle wasn't there' but then she remembered the coffee on her desk, and how his mood had changed from that point on. 'Oh no'

She stood there, realization dawning on her. Her lips formed an 'oh' as she stared at Castle wide eyed.

"Ya I heard" he said as he stared at the floor, hurt.

"Castle I'm so sorry, I…"

"No, it's okay; I know why you pretended not to hear it. I know you were trying to save me the embarrassment because you don't feel the same way. I just don't understand why you kept leading me on."

"How can you think that's why I didn't tell you!" Beckett said shocked

"It's the only reason that makes sense." He replied in a cold tone. "And if that isn't it I want the truth, I think I deserve the truth."

Beckett looked at him, eyes locked, then she looked at the floor, "You want the truth?" she asked.

"Yes I do" Castle replied coldly.

"Fine" Beckett said as she looked up. She walked over to Castle and took his hand, leading him towards her couch. "We should sit somewhere comfortable."

Castle sat on the edge of her couch, while she sat on the arm of the chair next to the couch.

Castle just sat there, looking at her, waiting.

Beckett took a big sigh, "Okay, I had this plan. I figured if I could keep you as a friend you would always be there. If I didn't cross that line with you, you would always be there."

Castle went to speak but Beckett stopped him, "I know, it was a stupid idea. But please just let me get this out, because if I don't know I may never." Castle looked at her oddly and nodded for her to continue.

"I knew I cared for you rick, I do. But I was afraid of becoming something more with you and then doing something stupid to mess it up, push you away. But I seem to have done that anyway so may as well get it all out." She took another large breath. "I was absolutely terrified Rick. The way I felt for you, the way you looked at me. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. I…I think it would kill me. I honestly don't know how I could live without you. So I figured as long as you were a friend you would always be there. But then there would be moments, moments when I would think that maybe we could work together, maybe you could be my one and only. But whenever I would try to tell you something would get in the way. Between ex-wives, you going back to your hotel room, or just walking out that door," she said as she gestured at her door, "I started to think that you knew I was going to say something and didn't feel the same. So then I went back to my friend plan. But then with bombing case, I realized I didn't want to wait anymore. I wanted to jump in, no matter the cost." Beckett was now staring at her hands, this was the most open and honest she had ever been with him.

"I'm still confused, why did you pretend you didn't hear me?" Castle asked, still hurt but also very confused.

"I had just been shot. I was hurt and scarred in so many ways. I was afraid that if I told you I heard you, if I told you I..I loved you too, that we would cross that line and I would then push you away. I was suffering in so many ways, I was afraid that I would turn all that pain and fear on you, and push you away. But what does it matter now, I've managed to do what I was trying to avoid." She got quiet as she finished, then she continued to stare at her hands.

Castle was stunned. Kate Beckett loved him, but she thought she wasn't good enough for him, she thought she would screw it up if they were together. He thought for sure it would be him.

He had been quiet for several minutes. Beckett was sure they were done.

'See Kate, this is why you do not open up to people' she told herself.

"You can leave now Rick, I understand" she told him.

He hadn't realized how long he had been thinking through what she had said; he was shocked to hear that she still thought he didn't want her. He looked up to see a tear slide down her face. That was his breaking point.

Castle went next to her and wiped her tear away, "Kate, why on earth would I want to leave." He asked softly as he turned her head to look at him. He was still hurt, but he could work on that.

"I felt the same way for so long. I was scared, what if I messed it up, lost you, I couldn't handle that. But then I realized I couldn't mess it up, we could work through anything. I have never known anyone like you Kate, you are amazing in so many ways."

Slowly he lent in and kissed her, it was a soft, passionate kiss, full of promise. Castle pulled away after only a few seconds, leaving a very surprised Beckett sitting on her chair.

"Katherine Beckett, I want to take the chance with you. I love you and I can't just sit by any more. We can make it, I know we can, please Kate, give us the chance." Castle pleaded looking into her eyes.

Then he gave her the biggest surprise of all, he knelt down on one knee in front of the chair.

"Kate, I love you more than anything in the world, I can't imagine going a day without you. I want you to be there with me, always" Castle said as he looked into a pair of wide eyes.

"Katherine Beckett, will you marry me?" He asked as he pulled the little box out and opened it to show a beautiful diamond ring.

"Rick.." Beckett started.

"I know it's sudden, but I know we can make it, I never want to lose you." Castle cut in.

"Rick it's just…" Beckett tried again.

"Kate please, I love you so much. You could say we haven't even dated, but we have. We've known each other for four years now. I know how I fell about you, I love you." Castle said, pleading with her.

Beckett looked at him and then narrowed her eyes.

"Richard Alexander Castle" she said in a stern tone "If you would stop interrupting me I would say yes" she said, smiling at the end.

It took Castle a second to understand what she had said, then he got the biggest grin on his face. Carefully he reached for her hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

"It fits perfectly, how do you know my ring size?" she asked confused.

"Well I also felt like this year we were getting closer. One day at work you took a ring you were wearing off because you didn't want to get it dirty. I temporarily borrowed it and brought it to my friend to get a ring that would fit you perfectly." Castle said afraid of getting in trouble.

"So hold on, you stole my ring?" Beckett asked slightly angry. But secretly she was enjoying seeing him squirm.

"Well yes but I brought it back, and now the ring fits and.." Castle said as though he was in trouble.

"Rick, relax" she said with a smile "I just have one more question"

He looked up at her nodding for her to ask it.

"No helicopter ride?" she asked mischievously.

Castle grinned up at her then grabbed her in his arms and kissed her with all the passion he had been holding in for four years.

After several minutes, or hours, they couldn't tell they pulled apart and just stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you Kate" castle said, staring into her eyes, foreheads touching.

"I love you to Rick" Beckett said with a smile on her face.

Castle planted one more kiss on her lips, then he walked into her kitchen.

"So how bout I make us some breakfast" he asked as he looked through her fridge.

"That sounds perfect" Beckett said. And she knew it was, she knew this was perfect.

**Hope you liked it, please review.**


End file.
